A maldição do vestido de noiva
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Hermione pretende se casar, mas parece que o destino não concorda com ela. Depois de tanta insistência será que ela finalmente conseguirá?


A MALDIÇÃO DO VESTIDO DE NOIVA

A igreja estava lotada. Muitos haviam sido convidados para aquele casamento. De um lado, a família do noivo: uma multidão de bruxos de sangue puríssimo. Do outro lado, a família da noiva: uma multidão de trouxas, também de sangue puríssimo. Entre eles alguns amigos e conhecidos, bruxos ou não.

No altar estavam os amigos mais próximos, que também seriam os padrinhos: Harry, Gina, alguns Weasley, Parvati, Simas e Luna. À frente deles: o noivo. Um pouco nervoso. Dava para perceber suas bochechas vermelhas por causa do vento frio que entrava pelas janelas laterais da igreja, além disso, havia sua timidez diante de tantas pessoas olhando para ele. Pensava intimamente que não via a hora da noiva chegar, não só porque aí o casamento se realizaria finalmente, mas também porque ela certamente chamaria toda atenção para si.

A grande porta da igreja se abriu. Lá estava ela. Linda, deslumbrante, em seu vestido branco tomara-que-caia, bordado com pedrinhas muito pequenas também brancas e um véu curto que ia até os ombros.

Parece uma princesa! – Rony cochichou ao ouvido de Harry, que apenas sorriu concordando.

O noivo desceu os degraus do altar para segurar delicadamente a mão da noiva. Juntos eles subiram ao altar e se ajoelharam na frente do padre.

Caros familiares e amigos! – o padre começou sorridente. – Estamos aqui reunidos, nesta tarde, para celebrar o casamento destes dois jovens que se amam tanto... – nessa hora Hermione olhou para os amigos no altar em busca de apoio. - ...e para fazer votos de que esse casamento seja duradouro, feliz e abençoado com lindos e saudáveis filhos... – os noivos se encararam com sorrisos constrangidos. Mais uma vez Hermione buscou apoio nos amigos.

Hum, hum... – o padre limpou a garganta. – Neville Longbotton: aceita Hermione Granger como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe? – perguntou sorrindo satisfeito.

Neville olhou sorridente para Hermione para admirar seus belos olhos castanhos, depois se virou para o padre e falou decidido: - Aceito!

O padre deu um sorrisinho alegre e virou-se para a noiva: - Hermione Granger: aceita Neville Longbotton como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza, até que a morte os separe?

Foi a vez de Hermione olhar para Neville, não para apreciar seus belos olhos azuis, mas para ter certeza do que responderia. Voltou a olhar para os amigos em busca de ajuda. Todos olhavam-na ansiosos. Rony parecia ser o mais incomodado. Ao lado de Harry ele não correspondeu nenhuma vez o olhar de Hermione. Em vez disso esfregava freneticamente as mãos e olhava para os próprios pés aguardando o final da cerimônia sem estar realmente prestando atenção ao andamento da mesma.

Todos na igreja ficaram apreensivos com a demora da noiva em responder. Ela olhou as próprias mãos, respirou fundo e olhou para o padre, sorriu, o que fez o velho parecer desmontar aliviado.

Eu... – Neville a olhou esperançoso. – Eu... – ela começara a suar apesar do frio. Olhou novamente para os padrinhos. Harry a olhava com um sorriso discreto nos lábios. Gina estava branca como papel e Rony ainda estudava os próprios pés, mas via-se que estava vermelho como um pimentão. Hermione suspirou decepcionada: - Eu não posso!

Ooooohhhhh! – ouviu-se por toda igreja.

Neville olhava incrédulo para Hermione, que não o encarava. Sua boca abria e fechava repetidas vezes, mas nenhum som era emitido. Rony olhava embasbacado para o casal. Olhou em volta, para os casais com ele no altar para ver se tinha realmente escutado certo, mas ficou em dúvida quando viu os sorrisos discretos, mas triunfantes de Harry e Luna.

Hermione encarou Neville com lágrimas nos olhos: - Desculpe, Neville. Eu não queria te fazer passar por isso, mas eu não posso... Desculpe-me, mas... Eu não te amo o suficiente para dividir uma vida toda, entende?

Ele a olhava com a boca aberta, os olhos marejados e as bochechas mais vermelhas do que antes.

Eu sinto muito... – ela completou. Deixou cair o buquê aos pés do altar. Com uma das mãos arrancou o véu e com a outra secava uma lágrima que caía. Ela virou-se em direção a saída e correu para fora da igreja.

Todos os convidados se levantaram para vê-la passar correndo. A mãe e o pai de Hermione saíram atrás dela seguidos por Harry e Gina. Neville desceu cabisbaixo os degraus do altar, sentou-se no último e pegou o buquê do chão. Sua avó veio consolá-lo. Luna se aproximou em seguida para lhe dar apoio. Rony e o padre continuavam parados em seus lugares, olhando para a porta da igreja.

O lugar começou a esvaziar, já estavam todos do lado de fora quando uma ventania seguida de pingos grossos e gelados os dispersou numa confusão de trouxas correndo em direção aos seus carros e bruxos voltando para dentro da igreja para poderem aparatar quando já não houvesse ninguém para vê-los fazer isso.

Alguns salgadinhos estragados, presentes devolvidos e meses passados e o acontecido já não era mais comentado. Harry, Gina, Rony e Hermione, assim como o próprio Neville, voltaram às suas vidas normais e se preparavam para assistir a mais uma Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

Dessa vez nenhum deles precisou acordar de madrugada para chegar até o local onde o evento se realizaria, todos puderam aparatar. Também não precisaram dividir a mesma barraca com o resto da família Weasley. O quarteto ficou numa barraca só para eles onde poderiam conversar a vontade sobre o que quisessem sem a interrupção de ninguém.

Harry e Rony esperavam impacientemente do lado de fora da barraca enquanto Hermione e Gina se arrumavam demoradamente.

Por que essas duas estão demorando tanto?! –Harry perguntava andando de um lado para o outro e olhando de vez em quando para o relógio. – Desse jeito vamos perder o início do jogo!

Não vamos perder nada! – Hermione saiu da barraca seguida por Gina. – Já estamos prontas, podem parar de reclamar.

Eu nem disse nada! – Rony resmungou. – Por que nós temos que assistir esse jogo? Não tem nenhum país da Grã – Bretanha jogando hoje!

Rony, nós não poderíamos fazer desfeita! – Gina exclamou. – Victor mandou os ingressos para Hermione e nós vamos assistir de camarote! – falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Você não precisa ir se não quiser, Rony! Só não fique nos enchendo com o seu mau-humor! Nunca vi alguém reclamar de assistir a um jogo da Copa de camarote! – Hermione completou.

Os amigos seguiram em direção ao campo. Mesmo Rony não pode reclamar de nada. O lugar que Victor havia reservado para eles era ótimo. Havia uma visão muito ampla de todo campo e não se corria o risco de perder nenhum lance. O jogo seguiu com uma vitória fácil da Bulgária sobre a França. Quando pegou o pomo Victor o apontou para Hermione oferecendo-o a ela. Rony fechou a cara desde então. Quase não se dirigia a amiga.

Os outros jogos eles seguiam com o resto da família nas arquibancadas. A visão não era tão boa, mas Rony achou bem mais divertido, principalmente depois que a Inglaterra conseguiu tirar a Bulgária da competição nas semifinais.

Estavam todos comemorando quando uma agitação se iniciou do lado de fora da barraca. Alguns gritos eram ouvidos e os amigos ficaram imaginando se aquilo seria outro ataque de comensais. A guerra já havia acabado, mas alguns comensais conseguiram ludibriar o Ministério mais uma vez e seguir impunes. Rony seguiu em direção a saída da barraca, com a varinha em punho, seguido de perto pelos outros três. Ele abriu com cuidado aquilo que seria a porta da barraca e deu de cara com um vulto alto e encapuzado. O vulto o empurrou e entrou correndo. Os outros três se afastaram ainda apontando suas varinhas para o vulto que rapidamente retirou o capuz e se revelou.

Victor?! – Hermione exclamou.

Hermio-ô-nini! Desculpe assustá-los, mas eu tinha que entrar correndo antes que elas tivessem certeza de que era eu! – ele disse ofegante apontando para fora.

Rony, com a cara amarrada, olhou para fora e viu uma multidão de garotas que corriam e gritavam atrás de outro encapuzado que havia sido usado para despistá-las.

Eu estava com saudades de você! – ele seguiu em direção a moça e a abraçou. – Desculpe não vir antes, mas o técnico não nos deixava sair da concentração. – ele agora a olhava com cara de bobo. – Como você está linda! Mais linda ainda!

Hermione sentiu-se corar. Rony também estava vermelho, mas de raiva. Gina e Harry riam da situação e só então Victor se deu conta de que não estavam sozinhos.

Potter! Como vai? – ele foi em direção a Harry e apertou a sua mão.

Muito bem! Já conhece a Gina? Minha namorada e irmã do Rony! – Harry falou fazendo questão de chamar atenção do homem para Rony.

Ah! Muito prazer Gina! – ele beijou cordialmente a mão da moça, que ficou meio vermelha. – Como vai Rony! – ele estendeu a mão, mas Rony se fez de desentendido e apenas resmungou em resposta. Victor voltou-se encabulado para Hermione: - Eh... Eu soube que você se casou... Parabéns! – falou com um sorriso amarelo.

Bem...- ela começou. – Na verdade eu não cheguei a me casar... – falou encabulada.

É mesmo?! – perguntou animado. – Quer dizer... Mas com certeza você está namorando, não está?

Hermione sentiu-se corar novamente. Instintivamente olhou para Rony e de volta para Victor: - Erh... Na verdade não...

Que bom! Quer dizer... Eh...

Que tal se tomássemos alguma coisa? – Gina ofereceu quando percebeu que Hermione estava a ponto de explodir de vergonha e Rony de raiva.

Ótima idéia, Gina! – Hermione falou indo para a cozinha, mas sendo interrompida pela mão de Victor.

Se não se importa... Eu não estou com sede. Você não prefere dar uma volta? Eu embarco de volta para Bulgária amanhã cedo e queria conversar um pouco com você antes de ir... – falou fitando Hermione como se sua vida dependesse daquele passeio.

Mas e suas fãs?

Elas estão ocupadas perseguindo o rapaz que eu paguei... – falou com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Então está bem. Só vou pegar uma blusa.

E lá se foram os dois, seguidos pelo olhar fulminante de Rony. Ele não podia acreditar no que via. Olhou para Harry e Gina atordoado. Harry deu de ombros, pegou Gina pela mão e saiu também da barraca. Rony ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos.

hr 

Não posso acreditar que Hermione vai se casar com ele! – Rony reclamava para Harry enquanto este tentava terminar sua pesquisa sobre Feitiços Indetectáveis que seu chefe havia pedido.

Não adianta reclamar agora, Rony! Você deveria ter se declarado para ela antes, quando ela desistiu do casamento com Neville! Mas não! Você é um cabeça-dura orgulhoso! Agora agüenta! – Harry já começava a perder a paciência. Há dias Rony reclamava do casamento de Hermione, mas Harry tentava não dar atenção.

Do que é que você está falando?! Me declarar! Ora Harry! Não é nada disso! Eu só fico preocupado porque... porque... eles mal se vêem! – ele sacudiu os braços, impaciente. – Eles têm namorado por cartas! Eles noivaram por carta! Como pode?! Ela não vai ser feliz com ele! Eu não tenho que me declarar para Hermione! Ela é minha amiga e eu me preocupo com ela! Só isso!

Sei... – falou perdendo de vez a calma, juntando suas coisas e decidido a terminar a pesquisa em qualquer lugar bem longe de Rony.

Lá estava ela novamente entrando na igreja, linda. Dessa vez o vestido branco era de mangas, já que o casamento ocorreu no outono, mas durante a noite. O véu era mais longo que o anterior e não cobria seu rosto. Ela estava deslumbrante.

Victor, na opinião de Rony, parecia ridículo com aquele casaco de peles enorme. A cara de bobo que ele fazia não ajudava em nada a melhorar o visual. A igreja estava menos lotada que no casamento anterior já que os convidados do noivo, que não eram muitos, ainda por cima teriam que vir de outro país.

Hermione chegou ao altar sorridente. Dessa vez evitou encarar os amigos. Rony fora novamente convidado para padrinho. Era seu melhor amigo. Não poderia ficar de fora! O padre também era o mesmo, mas parecia não se lembrar da noiva, nem do incidente de quase um ano e meio atrás.

Victor Krum:- ele começou. - aceita Hermione Granger como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

Victor não pensou duas vezes: - Sim!

O padre deu um sorrisinho satisfeito.

Hermione Granger: aceita Victor Krum como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

Dessa vez ela estava decidida. Com um sorriso aberto olhou para Victor e dele para o padre, passando pelos padrinhos. Seu sorriso desapareceu e ela sentiu um vazio no estômago. Ela abria a boca sem emitir som algum. Um burburinho muito discreto começou a ser ouvido no lado da igreja em que estavam os convidados da noiva. Ela sentiu a mão gelada de Victor na sua. Olhou para ele que sorria paciente.

Eu... Eu... – respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, abriu-os novamente, colocou um sorriso no rosto e tomou coragem: - Eu... não posso!

Aaahhhh não!!! – foi o que se ouviu de um lado da igreja. O outro lado permaneceu em silêncio, estático.

Eu não posso! Desculpe Victor! – Hermione saiu correndo dessa vez sem ligar para o buquê, o véu ou as lágrimas.

A mãe e o pai não correram dessa vez. Voltaram a se sentar cobrindo o rosto e lamentando-se pela vergonha depois de apreciarem Hermione cruzando novamente a porta da igreja. Uma intensa gritaria começou por parte da família do noivo. O sr. e a sra. Granger tiveram trabalho em conter os pais e os irmãos do noivo que queriam que alguém fosse trazer a noiva de volta de qualquer jeito. Victor permanecia no altar, olhando para a porta com uma expressão de ódio no rosto.

O padre saiu de fininho, inconformado, Gina, Luna e Neville, que haviam se acertado enquanto esta tentava consolá-lo, Rony, Parvati e Harry ficaram no altar imóveis olhando a confusão. Neville se sentiu um pouco melhor por ver o abandono de outro ângulo. Eles apenas saíram de sua inércia quando viram a situação realmente se complicar entre as duas famílias. Eles foram tentar separar um irmão de Krum de um primo de Hermione, mas Harry não deixou Rony seguir os outros. Em vez disso agarrou-o pelo colarinho do smoking e disse:

Se você perder mais esta chance de ir falar com a Hermione eu transformo todos os seus artigos do Chudley Cannons em aranhas, Ronald Weasley!

Rony olhou assustado para Harry. A idéia de ficar em seu quarto rodeado por aranhas o apavorou, mas a idéia de correr o risco de ser padrinho e não noivo de mais um casamento de Hermione o amedrontou ainda mais. Ele se desvencilhou das mãos de Harry e seguiu para a porta da igreja rezando para que conseguisse encontrar Hermione e tivesse coragem de se declarar a ela.

Do lado de fora ainda era possível avistar um pontinho branco e esvoaçante se afastando cada vez mais. Rony saiu correndo em direção a noiva. Hermione não conseguia correr muito por causa do salto e do vestido pesado, mas tinha se afastado bastante enquanto Rony enrolava dentro da igreja. Ele apertou o passo e conseguiu alcançá-la, ofegante.

Hermione! Hermione espera!

Ela ouviu a voz do amigo e parou encarando-o com os olhos molhados e a maquiagem borrada.

Caramba! Como você conseguiu correr desse jeito? – ele arqueou as costas e com a mão de um lado do corpo, tentou voltar a respirar normalmente.

O que você quer, Rony?! – falou chateada.

Eu... Eu queria falar com você... – falou sentindo o rosto esquentar.

Estou ouvindo!

Eu... Eu queria dizer que estou contente... Contente por você ter desistido de casar com aquele ogro! – falou endireitando o corpo.

Você correu atrás de mim para ofender o Victor?! Ah! – ela se virou impaciente e voltou a caminhar apressada.

Rony fez uma careta, inconformado e a segurou pelo braço: - Não é isso, Mione!

Ela parou novamente para olhá-lo. Ele respirou fundo e falou:

Eu estou feliz porque você continua livre... Livre para... – sua voz sumiu e ele podia prever que agora deveria estar parecendo um pimentão. - ...para ficar comigo...

Hermione olhava para Rony boquiaberta. Não conseguia acreditar que finalmente estava ouvindo-o se declarar.

Eu te amo, Hermione...

Ela tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Sua boca abria e fechava em busca de palavras, mas nenhuma saia. De repente a expressão dela mudou. Hermione fechou a cara e começou a bater em Rony com o buquê.

VOCÊ IA ME DEIXAR CASAR!!!

Rony tentava se defender com as mãos enquanto Hermione estraçalhava o buquê em suas costas. Pétalas se espalhavam por todos os lados enquanto Hermione gritava:

VOCÊ IA ME DEIXAR CASAR, RONALD!!! DUAS VEZES!!! DUAS VEZES!!!

Hermione! Hermione pára com isso!!! – ele tentava se afastar, mas ela o seguia sem desistir de bater nele. – Pára Hermione! Você ficou louca?! – ele decidiu tentar segurar as mãos dela e entender o que estava acontecendo. – Hermione! O que você está fazendo?! – dizia completamente confuso.

Hermione olhava para ele com lágrimas nos olhos e as bochechas vermelhas de raiva. Respirou fundo, limpou as lágrimas e falou: - E se eu tivesse me casado?! Você ia me deixar casar, Rony?! Por que você não me impediu de ao menos ficar noiva?! Duas vezes! Eu poderia ser uma mulher casada agora!

COMO EU PODERIA ADIVINHAR QUE A IDÉIA ERA NÃO TE DEIXAR CASAR?! – falou abrindo inconformado os braços.

Hermione suspirou e se virou para ir embora de novo. Rony ficou olhando-a se afastar, incrédulo.

Hermione! – ele chamou, mas ela não parou. – Hermione! – ele caminhou na mesma direção que ela que não atendia seus chamados. – HERMIONE, EU FALEI QUE TE AMO! ALÉM DE LOUCA VOCÊ FICOU SURDA?!

Hermione virou-se para ele com os olhos estreitos de raiva. Levantou no ar o buquê como se fosse voltar a bater nele de novo. Rony deu um passo para trás pensando que talvez fosse mais fácil enfrentar as aranhas de Harry.

Eu não sou surda, Ronald! – ela falou com a voz grave. – Mas talvez esteja mesmo ficando louca. – ela jogou o que sobrou do buquê no chão e seguiu para os braços de Rony beijando-o como há muito tempo tinha vontade de fazer.

Naquele dia Rony apanhou novamente, mas não com um buquê, mas sim de vários bichinhos de pelúcia que voavam em direção a sua cabeça. Não foi fácil sair ileso da casa de Lilá Brown, novamente sua ex-namorada.

hr 

Ah, não! Eu estou ridículo nessa roupa! – Rony reclamava se admirando no espelho.

Não está não, Rony! Você está lindo! – Gina dizia tentando encorajar o irmão.

Não estou não! Eu estou ridículo!

Você está é nervoso, Rony! – Harry falou dessa vez. – Relaxa, cara! Vai dar tudo certo.

Não acho! Acho que eu não vou!

Ficou maluco?! – Gina exclamou. – Você planejou tudo para esse dia! Não pode desistir agora! Vá logo, Rony! Não seja covarde!

Ele ia protestar, mas foi empurrado sem dó alguma para fora do apartamento que dividia com Harry.

Din-don...

Eu atendo, mãe! Deve ser o Rony... – Hermione abriu a porta com um sorriso que logo desapareceu. – Rony! Você devia ter me avisado que estaria tão arrumado! Eu teria me vestido melhor...

Rony olhou para a roupa social que usava e não achou que estivesse tão bem arrumado. Preferia mil vezes estar vestindo calça jeans e uma camisa, uma roupa simples como a que Hermione usava.

Você está linda, Hermione! Não se preocupe. – falou com um sorriso nervoso.

Nem pensar! Espera um pouco que eu vou trocar de roupa rapidinho! – ela falou puxando-o para dentro da casa.

Não mesmo! Você está ótima desse jeito! Não quero esperar. – ele aproveitou que estavam de mãos dadas e a puxou para fora de casa. Hermione teve tempo apenas de dar um tchauzinho para os pais que os olhavam da porta enquanto Rony aparatava dali carregando-a pela mão.

Os dois chegaram à frente de um restaurante muito fino. Grandes portas de vidro permitiam a visão de um salão muito grande repleto de mesinhas com uma decoração refinada. Velas douradas flutuavam por todo o lugar espalhando uma luz amarela que tornava o restaurante aconchegante e romântico.

O Elfo Dourado. – Hermione lia o letreiro enorme. – Rony! Eu não estou vestida adequadamente para entrar nesse restaurante! – ela empacou com os braços cruzados na frente da porta.

Ninguém vai notar, Hermione! – Rony a puxava impaciente.

Não! Você deveria ter me avisado que viríamos aqui! Eu não vou entrar com essa roupa! – fechou a cara.

Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa, Mione... Achei que você ia gostar... – ele falou com os olhos baixos.

Hermione ficou penalizada. Foi em sua direção e colocou suavemente as mãos em seu rosto: - Eu adorei, Rony! Não ligue para mim! Sou uma insensível. - ela deu um beijinho carinhoso nele. – Tive uma idéia! – ela se afastou colocando a mão nas vestes. Tirou sua varinha e pronunciou um feitiço. Com uma luz fraca sua calça jeans e blusinha brilhante se transformaram num vestido salmão de alcinhas. A saia soltinha ia até a altura do joelho. Com outro feitiço sua sandália de saltinho baixo se transformou numa sandália de salto cor da pele. Mais um toque de varinha e seu cabelo se prendeu num penteado simples, mas gracioso. – Prontinho!

Rony teve que admitir que aquele traje combinava muito mais com a ocasião. Eles entraram no restaurante de braços dados e um funcionário os guiou até a mesa que Rony havia reservado. Se ele já estava nervoso, ficou mais ainda quando viu aquela quantidade de talheres e taças sobre a mesa. Hermione, entretanto parecia muito à vontade. Um belo sorriso dançava em seus lábios enquanto ela admirava o lugar.

Um garçom veio trazer-lhes o cardápio. Ao perceber o constrangimento de Rony diante de tantas opções, Hermione tomou a liberdade de pedir duas saladas como entrada. Os dois falaram sobre a decoração e do quanto haviam gostado do lugar enquanto a salada chegava. Rony não ficou muito contente quando viu aquele prato cheio de folhas e rodelas coloridas, mas resolveu não reclamar. Apenas experimentou-a. Concluiu depois de algumas garfadas que a idéia de Hermione de pedir salada como entrada não fora de todo ruim. Seu estômago ainda revirava por causa do nervosismo. Estava chegando a hora. Ele não sabia se teria coragem.

Hermione deleitava-se com a entrada enquanto apreciava o movimento dos clientes no restaurante. Deu graças por ser uma bruxa. Mesmo tendo se arrumado de última hora ela ainda se sentia muito simples naquele vestido. Um casal em particular chamou muito sua atenção.

Não acredito! – ela falou. Rony se assustou, pois estava distraído com seu nervosismo. – Aquele ali não é o Malfoy?!

Rony olhou discretamente para a mesa em que Hermione olhava. Não muito longe Draco Malfoy acompanhado de Pansy Parkinson, ambos muito elegantes, terminavam uma taça de vinho tinto enquanto conversavam sorridentes. Apesar de pertencer a uma família de comensais, Draco conseguiu provar sua inocência anos atrás quando a guerra acabou.

Tomara que ele não nos veja aqui! – falou.

Por que não?! – Hermione perguntou provocando.

Porque eu pretendia ter uma noite agradável com você. Se soubesse que ele freqüentava este lugar teria escolhido outro! – falou emburrando.

Foi só uma coincidência. Oh! Eu não acredito! Ele está pedindo-a em casamento! – Hermione sorriu interessada.

Rony virou-se para o casal, espantado e ficando mais nervoso ainda.

Nossa! Aquilo é um brilhante?! – ela falou impressionada. – Aquele anel deve ter custado uma nota!

Rony afundou na cadeira. Não acreditava no tamanho do seu azar! Seu estômago revirou com muito mais força que antes. Levou a mão ao bolso e sentiu a caixinha aveludada que continha o anel de noivado que ele daria para Hermione.

Depois de ver Pansy pular feliz da vida no pescoço de Draco, Hermione voltou sua atenção para Rony. Assustou-se quando viu que ele parecia meio esverdeado.

Você está bem, Rony? Não gostou da salada. – falou preocupada.

Eu estou ótimo! – ele se endireitou na cadeira. – Eu já volto. – saiu rapidamente da mesa e seguiu para o banheiro. Lá ele molhou o rosto com bastante água fria e ficou mirando-se no espelho. Colocou a mão no outro bolso e tirou sua varinha. Tocou o espelho com ela e depois deste parecer que estava derretendo, a imagem de Harry e Gina se agarrando no sofá da sala de estar tomou conta do espelho. Ele nem ligou. Apenas falou: - Eu não vou conseguir!

Harry e Gina se largaram assustados a procura da fonte daquela voz desesperada. Assustaram-se ao ver o rosto desiludido de Rony no espelho do bar na sala.

Rony? O que houve? – Gina perguntou preocupada ajeitando suas roupas.

Ela nunca vai aceitar...

Ela disse não? – Harry se espantou.

Eu não perguntei ainda...

Os dois respiraram aliviados. – Então pergunte logo, oras! – Gina mandou.

Não posso! O Malfoy está no mesmo restaurante que nós. Ele acabou de pedir aquela namorada dele em casamento com um anel com um brilhante enorme! –falou fazendo um movimento exagerado com as mãos. - Ela nunca vai aceitar meu pedido quando vir o anel que eu comprei. Não deve ter custado nem metade do preço que aquele custou... – falou apoiado na pia e de cabeça baixa.

Rony! Se Hermione ligasse para valores materiais teria se casado com o Krum! Afinal ele ficou rico com o quadribol. – Harry tentou.

Harry tem razão, Rony! O que vale não é o tamanho do brilhante no anel de noivado, mas o sentimento por trás do gesto. Nenhum outro anel vai ser tão especial para Hermione quanto o que você está prestes a dar para ela! Aposto que ela vai adorar o anel que você comprou! Qualquer mulher apaixonada adoraria!

Rony olhou mais confiante para a irmã e o amigo. Com um sorriso maroto falou: - Acho que isso foi uma indireta, Harry! Mas obrigado. Vocês têm razão! – ele tocou o espelho de novo e deixou Gina e Harry encabulados do outro lado do mesmo.

Rony secou o rosto, arrumou o cabelo, as roupas e voltou para a mesa animado. Hermione o esperava com uma cara decepcionada. Não entendia o que estava dando errado. Ela estava adorando tudo, mas Rony parecia não estar aproveitando o encontro.

Hum, hum... – ele limpou a garganta para chamar a atenção dela e sorriu.

Você está melhor? – ela perguntou carinhosa.

Sim. Estou ótimo! – ele falou sorrindo, mas começando a ficar nervoso de novo.

Acho que podemos pedir o prato principal. – ela falou animada lendo o cardápio.

Rony aproveitou sua distração e fez um sinal para o maitre. Tinha chegado a hora. Rony segurou a mão de Hermione delicadamente e falou:

Antes de pedirmos, eu queria te dizer uma coisa. – ele estava suando e Hermione percebeu.

Dois violinistas e um flautista pararam atrás de Hermione e começaram a tocar uma música romântica e suave. Hermione se assustou. Todos no restaurante desviaram sua atenção para o casal, inclusive Draco e Pansy. Ainda segurando suas mãos Rony começou.

Hermione. Você sabe que eu não sou muito bom com as palavras, principalmente quando se trata de expor meus sentimentos... – ela riu lembrando-se de como os dois haviam se acertado no dia do casamento que não aconteceu. – Mas eu queria que você soubesse o quanto é especial para mim. – ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. A voz de Rony estava meio trêmula por causa do nervosismo. – O que eu estou tentando dizer é que eu te amo muito e gostaria de dividir o resto da minha vida com você. – Hermione arregalou os olhos surpresa. Rony se levantou da cadeira, se aproximou de Hermione, colocou a mão no bolso e tirou de lá a pequena caixinha aveludada. Depois se ajoelhou em sua frente e pediu: - Hermione... Case-se comigo?

Hermione tirou a caixinha das mãos de Rony e olhou emocionada para o delicado anel de brilhantes que ela continha. Os brilhantes eram pequenos, mas estavam bem distribuídos pelo ouro trabalhado na parte de cima da aliança. Ela devolveu a caixinha a Rony e disse:

Eu aceito, Rony. – então estendeu a mão esquerda para que ele pudesse colocar a aliança em seu dedo.

Os músicos começaram a tocar mais alto enquanto o casal se beijava e todos os clientes batiam palmas, emocionados. Pansy e Draco eram os únicos que não aplaudiam. Draco olhava para o casal achando a cena ridícula. Pansy olhava brava para Draco achando que o pedido dele poderia ter sido tão romântico quanto o de Rony.

hr 

Pai?

Sim.

Rony e eu resolvemos marcar a data do casamento! – Hermione comunicou entusiasmada aos pais a novidade.

O quê?! – o pai perguntou limpando a boca num guardanapo. – Vocês vão marcar a data?

Sim! – Hermione respondeu abismada.

Você tem certeza, rapaz? – o pai questionou Rony que se surpreendeu com a pergunta.

Hum... Sim... – respondeu confuso.

Você tem que estar muito certo, sabe? Ela já deixou dois noivos no altar. Eu não ia querer arriscar! – o pai falou displicente voltando a comer.

Pai! – Hermione exclamou incrédula.

Eu não tinha pensado nisso... – Rony falou preocupado.

Ronald! – ela exclamou novamente.

Ora, querido. Não seja tão insensível. Desta vez eu sei que a Hermione vai se casar, não é querida? – a mãe perguntou feliz com a notícia.

É claro que vou! Dessa vez eu não vou fugir! – falou batendo a mão na mesa nervosa.

Insensível. Ta bom! Sensível ficou o meu bolso com a dinherama que eu gastei com os dois últimos casamentos dela. Eu estou falando, rapaz, tenha muita certeza de que já está na hora, ou ela pode largar você lá também.

Hermione olhava o pai sem acreditar no que ouvia. Rony olhava o homem começando a refletir a possibilidade de ser abandonado no altar.

Se você me fizer pagar festa, vestido e tudo o mais e não se casar de novo saiba que eu nunca mais vou bancar nenhum casamento que você inventar e você ainda terá que devolver com juros o dinheiro que eu gastei ouviu bem, mocinha?

Hermione olhou o pai, nervosa. Virou-se para Rony e falou: - Não ligue para ele, Rony. Nós vamos nos casar sim! Pode ter certeza!

Dias depois e os dois foram até a igreja em que as duas primeiras cerimônias haviam acontecido. Fora naquela igreja que a mãe dela havia se casado. Foi ali também que a maioria de suas primas e tias se casou. Seu sonho era se casar ali.

Bom dia, padre! – Hermione cumprimentou o homem com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Bom dia minha jovem! Rapaz. Como vão?

Muito bem! – ela falou entusiasmada. – Nós viemos até aqui porque queremos marcar a data do nosso casamento!

Oh! Mas que boa notícia! Mais uma jovem e feliz família que se inicia! – exclamou o padre, feliz da vida. – E para quando vocês gostariam que fosse marcado.

Hermione olhou para Rony esperando que ele tomasse a iniciativa. Ele parecia alheio a tudo. Fitava o altar onde já estivera duas vezes e a imagem de Hermione correndo não deixava sua cabeça.

Rony? – ela chamou.

Ah, sim. Eh... Para daqui a uns seis meses. Tudo bem para você, Mione?!

Oh, sim! Para mim está ótimo! – falou radiante.

Hum... – o padre abriu um pesado livro com vários nomes de casais com datas na mesma linha. – Seis meses? Ah, sim! Inverno! Nós temos o dia 16 e 23 de dezembro. São sábados. O que acham?

Acho que 16 é melhor. 23 é muito perto do Natal. O que acha, Rony?

Claro, claro... Como você quiser. – a mão de Rony suava. Ele tentava não lembrar daqueles casamentos.

Muito bem. Quais são os nomes? – o velhinho perguntou já com a caneta preparada.

Ronald Weasley... – ela falou e deu um tempinho para o homem anotá-lo. - ... e Hermione Granger!

O velhote parou seu movimento antes mesmo de começar a escrever o nome da noiva. Deu uma boa olhada para o rosto de Hermione e falou: - Ah, é você? A noiva fujona! Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo que você quer, minha jovem? Dezembro é um mês muito procurado. Eu não quero correr o risco de privar outra jovem noiva de uma opção de data.

Hermione olhou o padre como se fosse esganá-lo: - Tenho certeza absoluta! Pode marcar, padre!

Talvez a igreja não tenha te dado sorte. Por que não experimenta outra paróquia? – tentou.

Porque eu quero me casar aqui! O senhor pode fazer o favor de marcar logo? Ainda temos muita coisa para preparar!

O padre olhou inseguro para Rony que engoliu em seco e depois sorriu nervoso. O homem suspirou preocupado, mas anotou o nome de Hermione no livro.

Está feito! Boa sorte para vocês!

Hermione puxou Rony pela mão e eles seguiram para outros compromissos. As semanas se passavam enquanto os noivos se ocupavam dos preparativos. Convites, buffet, lembrancinhas, listas de convidados, lista de presentes, enfim. Todo trabalho que dava um casamento e que Hermione já estava pegando prática em fazer. Ela já sabia onde encomendar os convites e lembrancinhas mais bonitos e em conta, que equipe contratar para servir na festa, onde deixar a lista de casamento de modo que ficasse fácil para os convidados trouxas e os bruxos.

Aqui está a lista de convidados, pai! – ela mostrou um rolo de pergaminho ao pai.

O homem desenrolou-o indignado: - Tudo isso?!

A família de Rony é grande, pai!

Mas vai ficar muito caro!

Ai! Não seja pão-duro!

O homem olhou firme para a filha: - Se você não se casar dessa vez...

Não se preocupe, paizinho. Dessa vez eu tenho certeza absoluta!

Acho bom. Você já fez o orçamento das outras coisas?

Já! Anotei tudo aqui. – ela entregou o papel ao pai.

Este arregalou imensamente os olhos. Aquele casamento estava saindo muito mais caro que os anteriores. Não só porque havia mais convidados, mas também porque Hermione tinha tanta certeza de que dessa vez se casaria de verdade que resolveu não poupar em nada. Ia querer tudo que houvesse de melhor para comemorar sua união com Rony.

Mais algum tempo e era chegada a hora de fazer a última prova do vestido de noiva. Hermione, sua mãe, Gina e a senhora Weasley se dirigiam contentíssimas até o ateliê de Madame Malkyn. Hermione tinha mandado fazer os últimos dois vestidos em uma costureira trouxa e achou que dessa vez poderia variar. Ficaria mais caro, mas muito mais criativo. As quatro entraram ansiosas no ateliê. Madame Malkyn veio atendê-las sorridente.

Ele ficou magnífico, querida! Os sapatos também já foram forrados. Você só tem que escolher o arranjo ou grinalda e aí não faltará mais nada. - Falou quase tão entusiasmada quanto a noiva.

Não era muito comum noivas encomendarem seus vestidos ali. Há muito tempo que a especialidade do lugar era com os uniformes de Hogwarts apenas.

Ai! Acho que vou colocar o vestido primeiro, depois eu escolho o arranjo que combinar mais. – falou ansiosa.

Venha comigo, querida! – a mulher falou. As outras três permaneceram no hall espelhado olhando novas tendências em tecidos e os novos modelos do uniforme da escola.

Eu to falando, cara! Ninguém ta levando fé nesse casamento. Nem o pai dela! Nem o padre! Eu já contei que ele praticamente nos mandou escolher outra igreja, mas sabe como a Mione é teimosa... – Rony e Harry olhavam as vitrines das lojas do Beco Diagonal enquanto se encaminhavam para a joalheria para gravar os nomes nas alianças.

Fica frio, Rony! Dessa vez vai dar tudo certo. Das outras vezes ela estava insegura, não estava certa de seus sentimentos, mas agora?! Vocês foram feitos um para o outro. Não tem erro! – Harry ajudava. – Hei! Olha só, os uniformes de Hogwarts estão diferentes esse ano!

Rony se aproximou da vitrine para ver melhor. – Puxa, cara são bem mais legais que os ant...- mas ele não terminou a frase. Atrás dos uniformes ele viu uma moça num vestido de noiva. Estava simplesmente perfeita. Ele não resistiu. Entrou na loja e ficou admirando Hermione enquanto ela escolhia a grinalda ou o arranjo que ficaria melhor.

Gina foi a primeira a vê-lo ali, parado de boca aberta olhando a noiva. – Aaaah! O que é que você está fazendo aqui?!

Todas se viraram para a porta. Hermione arregalou os olhos e desceu correndo do banquinho em que estava. As outras mulheres entraram na frente dela.

Ronald! Você não pode ver o vestido antes do casamento! Não sabe que dá azar! – a mãe dele falou tentando enxotá-lo dali. – Harry, leve-o daqui, vão, vão!

Que azar que nada! Isso é superstição, mãe!

Não é não, Rony! Já tem muito olho gordo no nosso casamento! Vai embora, anda! – Hermione gritou desesperada detrás da barreira de mulheres.

Harry ria divertindo-se com a situação.

Não ria, Harry! Saiam daqui! Andem! – Gina gritava.

Harry achou melhor não provocá-las mais, principalmente porque Hermione estava começando a fazer cara de choro.

Você está linda, Hermione! – Rony ainda gritou antes de ser arrastado da loja por Harry.

Ah, não! Está tudo acabado! Tudo acabado! – Hermione se desvencilhou da barreira e parou triste na frente do espelho.

Não fique assim, querida! Ele nem viu muita coisa! – a mãe tentou acalmá-la.

Viu sim, mãe! Esse casamento não vai dar certo! Isso foi um aviso! Acho que eu vou ter que trocar de vestido!

O quê? Nem pensar, Hermione Granger! Seu pai te mata e me mata também! Estou abismada! Você sempre foi uma garota tão racional! Não acha mesmo que só porque ele te viu vestida de noiva o casamento não vai acontecer!

Eu não sei não, mãe! Eu já estava preocupada! Agora estou mais ainda!

Hermione e Rony se encontraram depois do incidente e tiveram uma longa discussão a respeito das possíveis conseqüências daquele encontro. Os dois ficaram sem se falar por dois dias e Hermione teve certeza de que aquilo era um presságio. Rony começou a se perguntar se ela não tinha razão mesmo. Principalmente no dia em que foi pegar as alianças e viu que seu nome estava escrito errado: Ronaldo em vez de Ronald. Até a data o homem errou. Ele atrasou o casamento em dois anos.

Ele mandou o homem concertar as alianças e elas só ficariam prontas na véspera do casamento. Ele não conseguia relaxar.

Na véspera?! E se der alguma coisa errada? E se eu me atrasar e não chegar a tempo de pegar as alianças? A joalheria não abre no sábado! E se ele não conseguir arrumar a tempo? Ele me disse que estava com muito trabalho! – Rony andava de um lado para o outro bagunçando os cabelos. – Isso é um sinal, Harry! Algo vai dar errado no dia! Eu tenho certeza!

Não vai dar nada errado! Eu vou com você pegar as alianças! Nós vamos mais cedo, jantamos no Beco e aí vamos para a sua festa de despedida de solteiro. Não tem erro!

E foi o que eles fizeram. Às cinco da tarde, a loja só fecharia duas horas depois, os dois já estavam com as alianças na mão. Rony verificou se estava tudo certo e estando eles saíram em direção ao Caldeirão Furado. Lá eles jantaram e Harry conseguiu fazer Rony ficar mais relaxado. Tão relaxado que nenhum dos dois percebeu que estavam sendo seguidos. Quando terminaram o jantar e saíam para ir até a boate onde aconteceria a festa, encontraram Hermione e a mãe no meio do caminho.

Rony, Harry! Onde vocês estavam? – ela perguntou sorridente. Segurava uma caixa enorme nas mãos.

Nós viemos buscar as alianças, Mione. – Rony respondeu.

Ah é? E ficaram boas dessa vez? Deixe-me ver?

Rony colocou a mão no bolso e retirou o pequeno embrulho com as alianças. Hermione pegou-as com carinho e girou-as nos dedos para poder ler: HERMIONE E RONALD WEASLEY 16/12/2005. – Que lindo! – exclamou.

E isso aí? É o seu vestido? – Harry perguntou.

É sim! Estamos levando para casa, já que é lá que eu vou me arrumar. Bom, e aonde vocês vão agora?

Erh... Nós... Nós vamos... – Rony gaguejou guardando novamente as alianças no bolso da blusa.

Ah! Já sei! Para a despedida de solteiro, não é?

Ele ficou vermelho, mas acenou afirmativamente.

Vê se não vai beber demais e aprontar alguma, hein Ronald! E você também, Harry! Juízo por lá... Humpf! – ela deu um selinho em Rony, cumprimentou Harry e foi embora com a mãe.

Hermione já estava com a cara toda pintada, o sutien por cima da roupa, uma calcinha na cabeça e ainda tinha que dançar lambada sozinha! Tudo isso porque não conseguia acertar quem é que lhe dera aquele corpete e cinta-liga vermelho intenso para usar na lua-de-mel. Enquanto isso muitas outras moças de corpete divertiam o noivo e seus convidados numa boate trouxa que fora alugada para a despedida de Rony. Com medo de que a cautela de Hermione fosse mais uma premonição, Rony não colocou uma gota de álcool na boca, mas mesmo assim não percebeu que estava sendo constantemente vigiado por alguém. Também não percebeu o pacotinho que caíra de seu bolso na hora de ir embora a altas horas da madrugada.

E finalmente era chegado o grande dia. Todos já estavam em seus devidos lugares na igreja. O padre já esperava com o olhar preocupado. Rony, pela terceira vez, aguardava a entrada da noiva do altar, mas desta vez no lugar do noivo. E lá vinha ela. Toda de branco, o mesmo vestido que Rony havia visto antes da hora. Ela caminhava sorridente. Chegou ao altar e, de braços dados, os dois se ajoelharam em frente ao padre.

Ronald Weasley: aceita Hermione Granger como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

Sim!

Hermione Granger: aceita Ronald Weasley como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

Eu... Eu... Eu... não posso!

Rony não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo: - Hermione não! Não faça isso! Não faça isso! – mas ela já corria para fora da igreja. – Não! Não! Não!

Rony! Rony! Acorda, cara! Acorda!

Ela fugiu! Ela fugiu, Harry! Ela fugiu! – Rony suava frio. Seus olhos arregalados demonstravam todo seu desespero. Enquanto isso Harry se acabava de tanto rir.

Ninguém fugiu, Rony! Você teve um pesadelo! – ele dizia se divertindo.

Pesadelo? – ele se sentou na cama mais calmo. Depois o medo o invadiu de novo. – E se não foi um pesadelo? E se foi uma premonição? Como os seus sonhos, Harry?!

Rony, relaxa! Vai tomar um banho, desamassar essa cara e comer alguma coisa. Já passa do meio dia e se eu bem conheço a Hermione ela já deve estar se arrumando.

AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Todos correram em direção ao grito. Hermione parada em frente a porta do cômodo estava branca como um papel e seu pai teve a impressão de que ela desmaiaria a qualquer momento. Eles só entenderam a gravidade do problema quando olharam para dentro daquela sala e não viram nada.

O VESTIDO SUMIU!!!!! – Hermione gritou sentindo suas pernas enfraquecerem. Seu pai a segurou e a mãe pegou uma cadeira para ela.

Não pode ter sumido, filhinha! Deve estar em outro cômodo! – a mãe e o pai correram por toda a casa em busca do vestido desaparecido, mas não o encontraram.

Hermione debulhava-se em lágrimas enquanto palavras sem nexo saiam de sua boca: - Eu sabia! Azar! Azar! Ele não podia ter visto! Eu devia ter trocado de vestido! Ahhhhh! O que eu vou fazer agora?! Como é que eu vou me casar sem um vestido?!!!

Calma filha! Nós vamos dar um jeito! Vamos dar um jeito. – o pai dizia, mas ele não via qual. Não havia tempo de comprar outro vestido.

A mãe então teve uma idéia. Num pedaço de papel ela escreveu linhas rápidas e urgentes e enviou-o pela coruja de Rony que estava na casa dos Granger para o caso de uma emergência. Depois a mulher correu para o porão e debaixo de algumas caixas encontrou uma caixa branca. Levou-a para a sala. Em instantes Molly Weasley aparatou na porta de sua casa. Ela atendeu-a prontamente.

Por Merlin! O que foi que houve, mulher?!

A mãe explicou rapidamente o caso. Em questão de minutos mãe e sogra invadiam a sala onde Hermione ainda chorava desconsolada.

Pronto filhinha! Resolvemos o caso! Não chore mais ou você vai ficar inchada demais aí nem maquiagem vai dar jeito!

O pai olhou feio para a mãe, mas já era tarde. Hermione chorou ainda mais alto.

Vamos querida. Não há motivo para tanto desespero. Sua mãe e eu já demos um jeito. Veja só que lindo! – Molly Weasley havia deixado, por meio de magia, como novo um antigo vestido.

Hermione olhou esperançosa. Sentiu que seu casamento podia estar salvo. Depois fitou melhor o vestido e falou: - Eu não posso me casar com isso! É o vestido com o qual eu me casaria com o Victor! Está fora de moda há quase um ano, mãe! Eu não posso!

Hermione! Ou é esse ou você vai ter que se casar com aquele terninho branco!

Vamos querida! O que importa não é o vestido! Você não estava preocupada porque ele havia visto o vestido antes do casamento? Então! Quando ele viu este ainda não era o noivo! Isso pode ser um bom sinal, não?!

Ela pareceu ponderar a idéia do pai. Depois se conformou em casar com o vestido antigo. – Acho que não pode dar mais nada errado, não é?

Xiii, Rony!

Que foi?! – ele saiu do quarto com metade do seu traje de casamento.

A moça do tempo falou que vai cair uma nevasca muito forte bem na hora da cerimônia! – um dos gêmeos, que haviam ido até o apartamento de Rony para ajudá-lo a se arrumar, falou.

Harry fez cara de desespero quando viu a cor que tomou o rosto de Rony. Depois fez um gesto feio para o irmão do noivo. – É exagero deles, Rony. E depois, a meteorologia sempre erra! – nesse instante começou a nevar.

Rony se dirigiu para a janela e admirou incrédulo a espessa cobertura de neve que se formava na rua.

i "A neve que surpreendeu a todos no inicio desta tarde já alcança a altura de meio metro em alguns pontos da cidade. Carros têm que desviar seu caminho e muitos vôos foram cancelados, assim como muitos compromissos importantes, como o casamento dessa moça que já deveria estar acontecendo..." /i 

Hermione desligou a TV desiludida. O casamento era dali a uma hora, ela já estava toda arrumada, mas a neve insistia em cair. A igreja em que ela se casaria ficava numa das áreas com maior volume de neve. O telefone tocou. Ela correu desesperada para atendê-lo.

Alô!

i Hermione, querida? Tia Fran, tudo bem? /i 

Tudo... – aquilo não lhe parecia bom.

i Estou ligando, querida para saber se o casamento vai mesmo acontecer? Acontece que a neve está muito alta, nós não conseguimos nem tirar o carro da garagem! i 

É CLARO QUE O CASAMENTO VAI ACONTECER! A SRA. FICOU LOUCA, POR ACASO?! ESTÁ QUERENDO AGOURAR MEU CASAMENTO?!

A mãe de Hermione correu para tirar-lhe o telefone das mãos. – Fran, querida! Desculpe a Hermione! Ela está nervosa, coitadinha...

EU NÃO ESTOU NERVOSA! – a tia ouviu do outro lado da linha.

i Vai mesmo haver casamento? Acho que seria mais prudente adiá-lo, sabe? /i – a tia falou.

Por enquanto o casamento vai acontecer. Se mudar alguma coisa eu te aviso, está bem?

i Obrigada, querida. Tomara que dê tudo certo e diga para Hermione ficar tranqüila, ela já deveria estar acostumada com a tensão do casamento, não? /i 

A mãe de Hermione resolveu desligar o telefone e não passar a filha a última mensagem da cunhada. Foi até ela e com toda cautela falou:

Querida, você não acha que seria melhor adiarmos o seu casamento?

Hermione virou para a mãe com os olhos faiscantes: - O quê?! Adiar?! NEM PENSAR! EU ME CASO HOJE OU NÃO ME CHAMO HERMIONE GRANGER, FUTURA HERMIONE WEASLEY! – ela correu para o telefone.

O pai aproveitou para comentar: - Parece que, pelo menos, ela está decidida...

No apartamento de Harry e Rony o telefone tocou. Rony desabado no sofá não teve ânimo nem de estender o braço para atendê-lo. Harry o fez:

Alô?

i HARRY! /i 

Hermione! – Rony se endireitou assustado no sofá. Todos ficaram tensos.

i VOCÊS TÊM QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA! /i 

Mas fazer o que, Mione? Nós não aprendemos a controlar o tempo em Hogwarts!

i MAS APRENDERAM A AQUECER COISAS! OS GÊMEOS ESTÃO AÍ, NÃO ESTÃO? /i 

Estão. – falou incerto.

i VOCÊS TRÊS VÃO ATÉ OS ARREDORES DA IGREJA E FAÇAM TODA NEVE DERRETER! AGORA! /i 

Mas como?! Tem trouxas demais!

i NÃO ME INTERESSA! APENAS FAÇAM! /i - tu...tu...tu...

Acho melhor irmos para a igreja... – falou inseguro.

Depois de quebrar algumas regras de sigilo do Ministério, Harry e os amigos conseguiram derreter boa parte da neve. Agora já era possível chegar à igreja. Rony ficara em casa. Harry achou melhor ele não correr risco nenhum, não com aquela maré de azar que se abatia sobre ele e Hermione.

Na hora exata em que o casamento deveria ocorrer, a igreja já estava cheia. Algumas pessoas, na maioria trouxas, ainda chegavam. Rony e os padrinhos já estavam no altar. Hermione esperava no carro do lado de fora o sinal para finalmente entrar. A neve ainda não parara de cair, mas diminuíra bastante. Apenas uma pessoa ainda não havia chegado: o padre!

Rony e os padrinhos já estavam sentindo dores no joelho de tanto esperarem em pé. Hermione sentia que congelaria se ficasse mais algum tempo dentro do carro gelado. Os convidados estavam em polvorosa. Fred e Jorge apostaram se o casamento aconteceria mesmo ou não. A cerimônia já estava 40 minutos atrasada.

Hermione ouviu batidinhas frenéticas na janela do carro. Abriu o vidro assustada. Deu de cara com o homenzinho baixinho e de óculos: o padre.

Acho que já deu tempo de pensar bem, não é minha jovem? Tem certeza de que dirá sim quando eu perguntar?

Hermione fulminou o religioso com os olhos. Colocou o braço para fora e agarrou a gola dele: - Entre logo nesta igreja ou eu vou azará-lo da pior maneira possível!

O homem não entendeu direito o que ela quis dizer, mas achou melhor não contrariar. Chegou pelos fundos da igreja, colocou a batina e entrou. Um intenso "Aahhhh!" pôde ser ouvido vindo dos convidados. Sem demora Hermione saiu do carro e mandou que abrissem as portas da igreja. Ela finalmente entrou. Mantinha um sorriso nervoso nos lábios que logo se transformou num sorriso de felicidade ao ver Rony esperando por ela no altar, também com um sorriso radiante.

Ele desceu para enlaçá-la pelo braço e levá-la até a frente do padre, onde eles se ajoelharam para finalmente ouvir o início da cerimônia.

Caros irmãos! É com muita alegria, e esperança, que venho até aqui para celebrar a união dessas duas almas que se amam. Posso dizer que talvez eu esteja tão ansioso quanto o noivo para ouvir o sim da noiva! – falou debochado arrancando risadas dos convidados e um olhar furioso de Hermione e preocupado de Rony.

Ronald Weasley:- ele começou. - aceita Hermione Granger como sua legítima esposa, para amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

Ele hesitou um pouco: - i Podia ter perguntado para ela primeiro! /i - pensou. Hermione olhou para ele apavorada. Rony retribuiu o olhar acalmando-a segurando sua mão. - Sim!

O padre sorriu satisfeito. Ainda limpou o suor da testa antes de continuar. Olhou severamente para Hermione e, sem desviar o olhar, perguntou:

Hermione Granger: aceita Ronald Weasley como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

A ansiedade havia tomado conta dela. Havia finalmente chegado o momento, o momento de realizar seu maior sonho: casar-se na igreja que queria, com o homem que amava. Flashs invadiram sua mente. Desde que ela havia conhecido Rony, até o namoro dele com Lilá na escola, a declaração desastrosa que ele havia feito a ela no dia de seu casamento com Victor, o pedido de casamento e tudo que eles haviam passado para chegar até ali. Perdeu-se em suas lembranças e perdeu também a noção do tempo. Rony já adquirira uma coloração vermelha nervosa, os convidados começavam a comentar. Fred que havia apostado que o casamento não aconteceria começou a cobrar de Jorge. O padre limpou a garganta e o suor que escorria loucamente de sua testa.

Hum, hum... Hermione Granger: aceita Ronald Weasley como seu legítimo esposo, para amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na alegria e na tristeza, na riqueza e na pobreza até que a morte os separe?

Era chegada a hora de dizer sim e passar o resto da vida com o homem que amava. Ela olhou Rony nos olhos e começou:

Eu... Eu...

Fred e Jorge voltaram sua atenção para a cerimônia. Harry fazia gestos para eles que estavam no fundo da igreja. Eles demoraram a entender, mas depois perceberam do que se tratava. Seguiram discretamente para as portas e começaram a fechá-las lentamente.

Eu... – Hermione ainda tentava responder. Ela percebeu a claridade da igreja diminuir. Olhou para trás para saber do que se tratava. Ouviu Rony gemer agoniado. – Eu não... – ficou indignada: - Eu não vou fugir! Já disse! - Rony quase teve um treco ao ouvir um "não" saindo da boca dela. – Eu aceito! Eu aceito, padre!

Yeeees! – ouviu-se entre os convidados. Mais precisamente do pai de Hermione.

Graças a Deus! – o padre agradeceu. – Podem trocar as alianças!

Rony colocou feliz a mão na parte interna do terno. Seu sorriso deu lugar ao espanto. Ele procurou em um bolso, outro e mais outro, mas nada. Não as encontrava. Olhou para Harry desesperado. Este começou a procurar também, mas sabia que elas não estavam com ele.

Cadê as alianças, Ronald?! – Hermione perguntou vermelha de raiva.

Estão aqui em algum lugar! Têm que estar!

O padre já começava a se lamentar. Harry aproximou-se de Rony e cochichou:

Você só pode ter esquecido em casa. Onde foi que você as deixou ontem à noite depois que nós voltamos.

Rony perdeu de vez a cor: - Harry!

O que?

Eu não me lembro de tê-las visto depois que nós saímos da boate!

Hermione sentiu que não agüentaria sobre suas pernas. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. O pai de Rony e o pai de Hermione subiram ao altar para saber o que ocorria.

Rony perdeu as alianças! – Hermione falou mais alto do que pretendia.

Oooohhhh! – ouviu-se pela igreja.

Não acredito nisso, garoto! É assim que você diz que ama minha filha!

Eu tenho uma idéia! – Arthur falou. – Me dê a sua aliança!

O pai de Hermione deu a aliança a Arthur que tirou também a sua. Os cinco fizeram um pequeno círculo e o senhor Weasley tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes. Sussurrou um feitiço e depois entregou as alianças ao padre: - Aqui estão, padre! Pode seguir com o casamento.

Os pais e Harry voltaram a seus lugares. O padre olhou descrente para as alianças. Elas jamais serviriam nos noivos, muito menos na noiva.

Bem... Prosseguindo: eu abençôo estas alianças. Em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo. – e entregou-as aos noivos.

Eles trocaram as alianças e se espantaram quando constataram que elas se adaptaram perfeitamente a seus dedos. – sorriram satisfeitos.

Se há alguém aqui que sabe de algo que pode impedir este casamento, que diga agora, ou cale-se para sempre!

Os noivos já se preparavam para finalizar a cerimônia. Nada poderia impedi-los agora...

Eu sei!!!

Todos se viraram para ver de quem era a voz. Um homem alto e encapuzado falou:

Hermio-ô-nini!

Ah, não! – Rony exclamou.

Você não pode se casar com ele! Ele não te ama! – Victor começou a se aproximar do altar. – Ele nem ao menos tomou cuidado com as alianças do casamento de vocês. Você não poderá ser feliz com ele! Ele não te ama como eu! Ninguém jamais poderá te amar como eu te amo, Hermi-ô-nini! – ele agarrou a mão de Hermione e se ajoelhou suplicante.

Hermione assistia àquilo sem acreditar. Rony estava a ponto de estuporar Victor. Provavelmente teria feito isso se estivesse com sua varinha, mas na correria a havia esquecido. Alguns primos de Hermione e alguns irmãos de Rony conseguiram a muito custo tirar o homem da igreja. O casamento prosseguiu.

Ai meu Deus! Rapaz beije logo a noiva antes que mais alguma coisa aconteça!

Hermione e Rony, ainda tentando se recuperar do choque daquele dia, concordaram com o padre e finalmente se beijaram: estavam casados!

Agora sim! Nada mais poderia dar errado. Hermione e Rony saíram da igreja de braços dados, sorrisos radiantes. Entraram no carro e seguiram para o salão onde aconteceria a festa. A decoração estava perfeita. Rosas de várias cores enfeitavam as mesas. No centro de cada arranjo velas que não derretiam, mas que nenhum convidado trouxa percebeu. Um tapete vermelho dividia o salão até chegar a mesa do bolo que ficava depois da pista de dança. Muitos convidados, principalmente bruxos, já estavam no salão quando os noivos chegaram. Eles foram muito ovacionados e saudados. A banda começou a tocar e a festa finalmente começou. Muitos dançavam animados. Hermione e Rony circulavam o salão recebendo o cumprimento dos convidados e tirando fotos com todos. Colin Creevey foi o fotógrafo contratado. As melhores fotos seriam reveladas em fluído mágico, as demais permaneceriam imóveis para poderem ser mostradas para os parentes de Hermione.

A comida do buffet era perfeita. Todos estavam satisfeitos, principalmente os noivos, que achavam que depois de tanta confusão mereciam uma grande comemoração para esquecer os percalços daquele dia.

A valsa dos noivos! É hora da valsa dos noivos! – um dos convidados gritou.

Rony tentou, mas não teve por onde escapar. Hermione puxou-o empolgada para o meio do salão. Rony nunca havia sentido o tempo passar tão devagar, a não ser talvez, enquanto esperava a resposta de Hermione na igreja. A valsa terminou para logo começar uma outra. A pista foi invadida por diversos casais que dançavam alegres embalados pelo clima romântico da festa de casamento. Teria corrido tudo muito bem se um dos convidados não tivesse bebido mais do que devia, tropeçado no vestido da noiva, se desequilibrado, se apoiado na mesa e derrubado os pratos e o arranjo de flores. Acidentes acontecem, não seria nada demais se a vela do arranjo não tivesse sido enfeitiçada para flutuar para não correr o risco de cair encostando-se em alguma coisa que pudesse iniciar um incêndio. Todos pararam para apreciar a vela flutuante. Os bruxos desesperados sem saber o que fazer para disfarçar. Os trouxas, boquiabertos com o acontecido, se afastaram da mesa em questão com medo do fenômeno. A festa teve que ser interrompida para que bruxos do ministério alterassem a memória dos convidados trouxas. Quase uma hora depois a festa recomeçou.

Hermione cansada de tantos imprevistos sentou-se junto com Rony, Harry e Gina e se serviu de alguns salgadinhos. – Puxa vida! Que dia o de hoje! Acho que já está na hora de por um fim em tudo. Estou muito cansada! Não agüento mais!

Ah, Hermione! Confesse que você está louca para pular logo para a lua-de-mel! – Gina brincou.

Hermione e Rony enrubesceram pela enésima vez no dia, mas riram da observação dela.

É sério, Gina! – Hermione respondeu divertida.

Também estou falando sério! Mas te entendo! Por que você não joga logo o buquê e aí vocês fogem enquanto todos tiram sarro da garota que pegá-lo?

Ótima idéia! Peça para alguém avisar, por favor, eu vou pegar o buquê! – ela seguiu para uma salinha onde alguns utensílios eram guardados. Pegou o buquê e voltou a tempo de ouvir os gêmeos anunciarem:

Atenção, atenção todas as encalhadas da festa! – Fred começou.

Formem pacificamente um grupo no meio do salão, por que a noiva vai jogar o buquê! – Jorge completou e depois acrescentou. – Atenção, atenção todos os homens da festa!

Façam figas e torçam para que a sua encalhada não pegue o buquê! – Fred terminou.

Apesar dos protestos muitas moças se reuniram no centro do salão, ansiosas para pegar a prenda. Os homens se amontoaram num canto e observavam o jogo. Rony comentou:

Tá na hora da Gina pegar o buquê, você não acha, Harry?

Este se limitou a mostrar as duas mãos a Rony: estava fazendo figas. Sentiu então duas mãos em seus ombros. Um de cada lado, os gêmeos falaram:

Dos homens da festa você é o único que não tem permissão para fazer figas, Harry!

Ele se viu cercado por tantos Weasley que começou a ficar nervoso.

É um... é dois... é três... Aí vai! – Hermione soltou o buquê que fez um arco alto sobre as cabeças dos convidados e foi cair em cheio sobre Harry!

Estático Harry olhava para as próprias mãos. Sentiu Rony e vários Weasley darem tapinhas em suas costas. Gina ria divertida no meio das moças decepcionadas. Fred gritou:

Harry Potter captura o buquê, e Gina vence o jogo!

Encabulado Harry entrega o buquê a Gina, que o agradece com um beijo muito ovacionado.

Hermione puxa Rony de lado e diz: - Ainda não podemos ir. Temos que cortar o bolo!

Então vamos logo! Também já cansei dessa multidão toda!

A multidão percebeu os noivos indo em direção ao bolo e logo formaram uma meia-lua ao redor da mesa. Sorridente, o casal pousou para algumas fotos. Todos bateram palmas quando eles tomaram o tradicional champagne com os braços entrelaçados. Quando o bolo começou a ser cortado, apenas uma pessoa ainda batia palmas. Sem entender, os convidados abriram espaço para ver quem o fazia. Lilá Brown, vestida de noiva e com duas alianças, uma em cada dedo anular, avançava em direção aos noivos. Os convidados por quem ela passava afastavam-se incomodados com o forte cheiro de Absinto que se desprendia da risada da moça.

Parabéns aos noivos! – dizia desdenhosa. – Parabéns ao feliz casal apaixonado! – ela parou em frente a mesa do bolo encarando Hermione: - O que você achou do meu vestido, Hermione?! Estou vestida adequadamente para a cerimônia?

Hermione detrás da mesa olhava o espetáculo espantada. Aquelas que reconheciam o vestido levaram as mãos a boca incrédulas. Lilá começou a bater palmas novamente. Se fazendo de desentendida mostrou as mãos a noiva.

Oh! E essas jóias? Não são magníficas! Tem algo escrito nelas, mas o que é mesmo? – ela tentou tirar uma das alianças.

Bufando de raiva Hermione avançou para Lilá: - Você roubou o meu vestido, sua bêbada! – mas ela esbarrou na mesa que não suportou o choque e tombou derrubando o belo bolo de casamento.

Hermione olhava embasbacada o estrago que fizera. Lilá começou a rir mais alto ainda! Hermione olhou para ela enraivecida, mas sem forças. Correu em direção à bêbada, mas passou direto por ela. Saiu do salão correndo e aos prantos. Rony foi atrás dela.

Na festa Gina, Luna e Parvati tiraram a muito custo Lilá do meio do salão. Levaram-na para um dos banheiros e conjuraram outra roupa para ela, tirando-lhe o vestido de noiva. Gina tirou as alianças e guardou-as. Depois elas jogaram água fria na mulher, na esperança de curar-lhe a bebedeira. Os Weasley trataram de prosseguir com a festa. Já bastava tudo que havia acontecido até ali, os noivos não precisavam de mais atenção ainda sobre eles.

Rony encontrou Hermione sentada em um banco em baixo de uma árvore, chorando. Sentou-se ao lado dela e a abraçou.

Isso só pode ser um castigo! – falava aos soluços.

Castigo?

Castigo por eu ter abandonado dois noivos no altar! Isso deve ser um castigo pela humilhação que eu os fiz passar.

Castigo seria ter se casado com um deles sem estar apaixonada! Seria um castigo para vocês dois. Você não os abandonou por maldade, Mione. Ninguém pode castigá-la por isso.

Por que ela estava com as alianças que deveriam estar com você, Ronald?!

O que?! Hermione! Você não está achando que eu passei a noite com ela, está?! Isso é loucura! Pergunte ao Harry! Nós ficamos o tempo todo juntos! Eu devo tê-las deixado cair, só não sei como foi que ela as achou.

Você jura que não estava com ela?!

Juro! Desde que eu terminei com a Lilá eu não a vejo mais. Eu juro!

Tudo bem... – ela secou, inconformada uma lágrima que escorria em seu rosto. - Eu não acredito que ela roubou meu vestido, as alianças e ainda teve a coragem de usá-los, na minha frente! Ela estragou tudo! Estragou tudo! – ela perdeu a calma que a presença do marido havia lhe trazido. – Que tipo de pessoa rouba um vestido de noiva? O que leva alguém a querer estragar gratuitamente o casamento de outro? Hoje era para ser o dia perfeito, mas deu tudo errado! Tudo errado! – ela andava de um lado para o outro molhando a barra do vestido na neve que derretia a seus pés. – O vestido que eu escolhi com tanto carinho, o bolo mais bonito da confeitaria, as alianças com o nosso nome! Eu não consegui aproveitar nada disso. O dia com o qual eu sonhei nos últimos, sei lá, nove anos foi um completo desastre!

i Nove anos? /i - Rony fazia as contas mentalmente, mas elas não faziam sentido. - i Há nove anos nós ainda estávamos em Hogwarts! /i - Rony percebeu a tempo que havia devaneado um pouco. Quando segundos depois Hermione concluiu sua linha de raciocínio ele escolheu as palavras: - Eu não acho!

O quê?! Não acha o quê?

Não acho que não tenha sido perfeito! No fim das contas nós nos casamos, não?! O simples fato de agora sermos marido e mulher já torna para mim o dia mais perfeito do ano! – ele falou calmamente.

Hermione o olhava tentando decidir se ele falava sério ou estava apenas tentando agradá-la. – Eu estou falando sério, Rony! Esse é um dia que deveria ficar marcado para o resto de nossas vidas!

Com certeza esse dia vai ficar marcado, Hermione! Não tenha dúvida!

Rony! – lágrimas de decepção rolaram de seus olhos.

Ele percebeu que havia falado besteira, tentou consertar: - Ora, me desculpe. – ele se levantou e a abraçou. – Eu não deveria ter falado aquilo. – suspirou, pensativo. – Olha, nós podemos casar de novo ano que vem. No nosso aniversário! Podemos nos casar todo ano! – falou achando graça da própria idéia.

Hermione parou de chorar e começou a avaliar o que ele disse: – Você tem razão! – exclamou com um brilho no olhar.

Rony incrédulo falou: - Eu estava brincando... Falei por falar!

Não! A idéia é ótima! Ai, Rony eu te amo! Você é o melhor marido do mundo! – ela o abraçou e ele retribuiu o abraço pensando que definitivamente deveria pensar melhor antes de falar.

Um ano depois...

Hermione você viu onde eu deixei minha varinha? – Rony falou distraído abrindo a porta de seu quarto e entrando sem bater.

Aahhh! Rony não entre! – Gina gritou.

Tarde demais: – Por quê? O que houve?! – ele ainda viu Hermione correndo para se esconder atrás de Gina e então se lembrou. Fechou os olhos imediatamente e virou-se de costas. – Eu não vi nada! Juro que não vi nada!

Mentiroso! Ronald se alguma coisa der errada dessa vez...

Vai dar tudo certo, Mione! Mas afinal você viu minha varinha? – perguntou ainda de costas e achando tudo aquilo ridículo.

Pra que você quer a varinha agora? E por que você ainda está assim? Vá se trocar!

Ah, Merlin! Esqueça a varinha, eu vou me trocar, mas eu vou precisar do quarto, né?

Eu coloquei suas roupas no meu quarto! – Luna falou. – Você pode se arrumar lá!

Ok, ok... – Rony saiu emburrado. Encontrou Neville e Harry no caminho e os três foram se aprontar.

Como dezembro era época de férias e Rony, Harry e Neville trabalhavam no mesmo lugar, conseguiram um pacote de férias com desconto e resolveram viajar para conhecer o verão em algum país do sul. Hermione adorou a idéia de fazer seu casamento no verão, já que durante o inverno ela não havia dado sorte. Como os três amigos agora eram casados, Gina e Luna acompanharam os maridos.

Rony esperava há algum tempo no altar. Neville e Luna de seu lado direito e Harry e Gina do lado esquerdo. Um padre da região, que por sorte falava inglês, achou muito bonita a atitude dos dois e aceitou fazer a cerimônia. Apenas os três casais e o padre fariam parte do casamento. Seria uma coisa simples, simbólica, mas cheia de significado.

Hermione entrou radiante na capela rústica. Seu vestido, não branco, mas creme, era feito com um tecido leve que demarcava bem as suas curvas. Ele não tinha mangas e caía solto sobre o corpo. O calor era forte e os ventiladores ligados faziam o vestido esvoaçar dando uma impressão de frescor e leveza.

Ronald Weasley: aceita renovar seus votos matrimoniais prometendo amar e respeitar Hermione Weasley na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por mais um ano e até que a morte os separe?

Aceito!

Hermione Weasley: aceita renovar seus votos matrimoniais prometendo amar e respeitar Ronald Weasley na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por mais um ano e até que a morte os separe?

Eu... Ai! Ai! Ai!

O que foi, Hermione?! – Rony perguntou apavorado. Hermione se curvava sobre a barriga gritando de dor.

Acho que o bebê vai nascer! – gritou.

Agora?! – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

Agora!

Então vamos para o hospital!

NÃO! – ela se contorcia de dor.

O quê?!

Eu ainda não respondi!

Hermione, você está louca?! – perguntou apavorado.

O bebê ainda vai demorar para nascer! Eu ainda tenho que responder!

Você disse que ia nascer agora!

Foi modo de dizer! Eu ainda não respondi!

Então responda!

Eu... Ai ai ai ai! Não dá!

Então vamos para o hospital!

Não! Luna, fala para ele!

Luna, que era medi-bruxa, veio em direção a Hermione e com a ajuda de Rony colocou-a sentada no primeiro banco da capela. – É só a primeira contração, Rony. O bebê ainda vai demorar um pouco para vir. A bolsa nem estourou!

E nós vamos ficar aqui olhando enquanto ela morre de dor?!

Já vai passar... – Luna falou olhando calmamente para Hermione que fazia caretas de dor.

Não adiantava insistir. Rony conhecia bem o gênio de Hermione. Todos ficaram na capela aguardando a dor passar. Rony segurava a mão da esposa e parecia se contorcer a cada grito que Hermione dava. Finalmente a dor se foi. Todos voltaram a seus lugares e o padre repetiu, impressionado com a própria atitude:

Hermione Weasley: aceita renovar seus votos matrimoniais prometendo amar e respeitar Ronald Weasley na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza, por mais um ano e até que a morte os separe?

Eu... aceito!

Ótimo! Já pode beijar a noiva, quer dizer, esposa! – o padre falou sorridente imaginando que jamais passaria por um casamento daqueles novamente.

Rony beijou Hermione rapidamente e falou: - Pronto, agora vamos até um hospital!

Hermione segurou-o pela gola da camisa fina e falou baixinho depois que o padre se despediu e saiu: - Eu quero voltar para Inglaterra!

O quê?!

Quero que meu filho nasça lá!

E como você espera que cheguemos até lá?

Com uma chave de portal! – falou como se fosse óbvio.

E onde eu vou arrumar uma chave de portal?! – falou impacientando-se.

Oras! Vocês três não trabalham no Ministério? Dêem um jeito!

Rony pediu ajuda aos amigos que incrédulos conseguiram burlar a burocracia e abrir uma chave de portal intercontinental. Horas depois Rony entrava no quarto do hospital com um buquê de rosas em uma mão e uma boneca de pano na outra.

Como você está se sentindo? – perguntou sorridente fitando a pequena criaturinha que sugava com vontade o leite da mãe.

Melhor impossível! – Hermione respondeu também apreciando o bebê. – A não ser por uma coisa...

O quê?! – ele perguntou preocupado.

Ela suspirou: - Mais uma vez o nosso casamento não foi como eu esperava...

Ah, não Hermione! De novo não! – falou desmontando na poltrona ao lado da mesinha em que ele havia deixado o buquê e a boneca.

Não se preocupe! Ano que vem vai sair tudo perfeito! Principalmente porque eu só vou colocar o vestido de noiva depois que você já estiver na igreja! – falou solucionando tudo. Rony a escutava inconformado. – Ah! E dessa vez vamos tentar o inverno novamente! – falou ignorando a expressão cansada de Rony.


End file.
